Destiny
Destiny is the 1st episode of Season 2 also the 23rd episode overall. Summary In the wake of last summer's events in the Hamptons and with the ante even higher, what will Emily's next move be? Will she be able to manage her heart and keep her emotions from getting in the way of her resolve to avenge her father? Recap A salvage mission at sea is underway at Block Island Sound, Rhode Island on Labor Day Weekend. A diver finds the wreckage of a charred sailboat that’s been split down the middle. It’s the Amanda. We see several familiar items in this watery grave. There’s a photo of Jack and Declan with their dad. There’s the compass Emily gave to Jack. There are also two dead bodies buried in the shipwreck. We can see by the dismembered arm that floats past us that one victim is a man. We just don’t know who he is. We jump back three months to Oshima Island, Japan. Emily is bound to a post in an ocean cove. Takeda watches her plight from the shore alongside a strong, disciplined young man who we’ve never seen before. Emily has a flashback to the days when her mother was alive just before the man with Takeda frees her from her bindings. She vows to find out what happened to her mom. Emily says, “God help the people who kept me from her.” She lets Takeda know that he’s not immune to any new plans for revenge. Nolan is training hard in a boxing ring when Emily returns to the U.S. He says, “You never know when a white-haired maniac’s gonna pop out of the shadows with a knife or gun or shoe bomb…” So true. Emily recalls a hospital that was closed suddenly by a dummy investment group two days after her dad was arrested. She and Nolan visit the closed-down psychiatric ward. There’s an infinity symbol scratched on the leather straps that used to bind Emily’s mom to her bed. The visitor log suggests that someone posing as her Aunt Charlotte visited her mother. Emily knows that the imposter had to be Victoria. The continuation of the video that we saw at the end of “Reckoning” has the white-haired man saying that Emily’s mom is a liability. She needs to get close to the Graysons again to find out more info. Emily pays a visit to Charlotte, who has been living sober for the past 60 days at an addiction recovery center. She wants to be granted outpatient privileges to attend a Memorial Day art auction. It’s a second chance for her to honor her mother since she missed her funeral. Her therapist, Dr. Thomas, agrees to escort her to the auction. Jack has been out of sorts lately. He’s drinking himself to sleep on the boat and letting the Stowaway fall apart. Nolan lets him know that Emily is back in town. Jack sees this firsthand when she stops by to see Amanda, who vows she’s not going anywhere. Emily needs to stay close to these two as well. That’s why she tells Jack that Amanda asked her to be the baby’s godmother. In other news, the young man from Japan convinces Takeda that he can guide Emily back to the right path. If he fails, the mission is over for both of them. Ashley is still running things around Grayson Manor. She’s also become Daniel’s new lady love. Ashley makes sure all is going smoothly at the art auction on the yacht as her doting blonde assistant follows her around like a puppy. Out on the deck, Daniel sees that Emily is preparing to board. In between drinks, he lets his dad know that he’s keeping all his money in trust. This disappoints Conrad, who was hoping he’d invest it back into Grayson Global. The auction begins with Ashley giving a brief eulogy for her former boss before unveiling the first item up for bid. It’s the Dominik Wright original: Victoria Unfinished. Charlotte’s had enough. She steps up to the microphone to say that her mother was more than just fancy parties and art auctions. When her touching speech is over, Charlotte learns that she failed her last drug test. She believes her dad did this to her and whispers something in Emily’s ear before being forcibly taken away. A short time later we learn that the secret she shared is about her mother. Victoria Grayson is alive. Victoria has been living in isolation is a remote cabin in the woods. She says she’s being protected by the government while they build a case against Conrad for a slew of charges which include bringing down that plane. Charlotte is the only one who knows the truth. They kept in contact via a burner phone which was found by Dr. Thomas. Emily asks new roomie Nolan (he sold his bad karma mansion) to run a background check on Charlotte’s doc, who is, indeed, in cahoots with Conrad, who is looking to gain power of attorney over his daughter’s inheritance. Nolan needs to set up a secret clam-cam so they can spy on Victoria. Whale cams are so last season. He gets to work on this while Jack pays Emily a visit. This is the first time they’ve really had a chance to talk since the night Sammy died. Things certainly have changed. Emily asks Jack if he’s absolutely sure the baby is his. She convinces him to ask Amanda for proof. Later, Emily pays another visit to Victoria to let her know that Dr. Thomas is a fairly slimy fellow. She also plants the clam-cam. Emily returns home to see Daniel out on his deck nursing a drink. Inside the house, Nolan is watching a live stream of clam-cam footage. The white-haired man is back. Victoria lets him know that Charlotte has told Emily a version of the truth. She wants him to eliminate the liability. Emily says, “What they did to my father, they did to my mother, too.” Nolan knows they’ll be coming for her now. That’s just fine with Emily Thorne. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *James Morrison as White Haired Man *Todd Grinnell as Dr. Thomas Co-Starring Cast *Alyvia Alyn Lind as 5 years old Amanda Clarke *Gita Ready as Receptionist *Brianne Howey as Eve Quotes :Nolan: Great. Seance, anyone? ---- :Nolan: All that's missing are the flesh-eating zombies. ---- :Nolan: How many guest rooms you have? :Emily: Why? :Nolan: Casa Nolan's in escrow. :Emily: You sold your house? :Nolan: Bad mojo. Look, Ems, if I'm going to be a wingman for the summer, I ... :Emily: No. :Nolan: Thanks for mulling that over. ---- :Nolan: Victoria And risk getting her manicured talons dirty? Not her style. ---- : Takeda: It's not the ropes that bind her. It is her fear. ---- :Aiden: She's not afraid to die. : Takeda: Mortal fear is not the only fear. ---- :Nolan: Victoria You think she's somewhere looking up at us? ---- :Nolan: What are you gonna do? :Emily: Play a hunch. I need to get a camera in there. Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x01 Sneak Peek 1 "Destiny" HD|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge - 2x01 - Sneak Peek 2 "Destiny" HD|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x01 Sneak Peek 3 "Destiny" (HD)|Sneak Peek 3 Pictures Trivia *The episode was originally entitled Bound, as tweeted by Gabriel Mann, before the writers changed it to Destiny. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Aiden Mathis. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Emily's mother, Kara Wallace. *Alyvia Alyn Lind takes the place of her older sister Emily Alyn Lind as the young Amanda Clarke, the 5 years old Amanda. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes